La naissance de Poudlard
by kissy18320
Summary: Comment les fondateurs ont eu la brillante idée de créer Poudlard… Comment s’y sontils pris…


**La naissance de Poudlard**

Rating : K _(Rien de choquant ici)_

Pairing : Aucun _(A moins que j'en ai mit un inconsciemment…)_

Disclamer : Bah on connaît, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est le scénarii, tout est à JKR… Je ne fais pas un rond avec la publication de cette histoire… _Blablabla… C'est déprimant ce passage !_

Note de l'Autrice : On m'a imposée le sujet, alors voilà ce que j'ai pus pondre en trois jour sur le sujet "Création de Poudlard"… Ah oui, **JOYEUX NOEL !!! **_(Et je n'ai pas de beta donc ne m'arrachez pas la tête pour les fautes, merci.)_**  
**

* * *

**+++---++++++---+++**

- Je ne sais que faire pour meubler le temps ! S'exclama d'un air tragique le jeune homme vautré confortablement dans un lourd fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge sombre.

A ces mots, l'ensemble des présents soupira agacés. Cela faisait bien une douzaine de fois qu'ils entendaient le garçon se plaindre ainsi. Le deuxième mâle de la pièce, un grand brun aux yeux noirs, une carrure admirable et vêtu richement avec goût, se leva d'un bon, plus qu'agacé et il prit la parole d'une voix rageuse en fixant son blond d'ami.

- Il suffit Godric ! Si le temps te semble s'écouler avec tant de lenteur c'est simplement parce que l'ennui te gagne. Sortons déambuler un peu dans le village, cela nous rafraîchira tous.

Salazar Serpentard, car tel était le nom de ce beau et mystérieux jeune homme, quitta la pièce à grands pas en prenant sa cape sur la paterne au passage. Godric Gryffondor, toujours dans son fauteuil, écarquilla ses grands yeux bleu lumineux avant de prendre une mine penaude, il essaya de se cacher en s'enfonçant au maximum dans son siège mais il est assez difficile de camoufler une stature de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix comme la sienne, même lorsque l'on est assez mince. Un éclat de rire doux et cristallin lui fit relever la tête vers l'une des jeunes femmes présentent. Helga Poufsouffle riait joyeusement de la tête de son meilleur ami. Petite et menue, engoncée dans une lourde robe aux entrelacs compliqués de couleur ambre, les cheveux retenus en chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches folles, ses yeux noisettes brillants et la lueur du feu dansant sur sa peau pâle, elle se moquait gentiment.

- Ne fait pas pareil tête 'Ric, il a fort raison !

Elle laissa voguer son regard sur la pièce faite de pierres, ronde, simple, où seuls divers fauteuils, une table basse et la haute cheminée habitaient l'ensemble. Elle sourit nostalgique, elle aimait énormément cette cabane qui leur servaient de repère depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle se tourna radieuse vers la jeune femme proche d'elle, une fille grande pour l'époque, un bon mètre soixante-quinze, fine, la peau d'albâtre, un visage ovale aux traits souvent sévères, des cheveux longs et bouclés d'un châtain mordoré, toujours attachés en coiffure étranges, des yeux bleu assez froids. Rowena Serdaigle, de son prénom et nom de baptême, semblait toujours sérieuse et distante quand on ne la connaissait pas, elle portait pour l'heure une robe relativement simple de mousseline bleu nuit. Elle fit un doux sourire à la brunette et traversa la pièce pour se saisir de leurs capes, elle lança la sienne à Godric qui toujours hébété la reçu en pleine figure, puis alla rejoindre Helga pour lui remettre la sienne. Pendant qu'elles les mettaient, le jeune homme se secoua, remit son habit bordeaux en place et se précipita vers la porte pour rejoindre Salazar qui devait déjà être loin. Heureusement le seul chemin pour quitter la petite demeure était un passage de terre étroit, isolé et dégagé. Il repéra la tenue verte étincelante du sorcier et sourit. Se tournant vers l'intérieur il cria :

- Gentes demoiselles, notre ami sans patience est déjà bien loin. J'ai peur que nous ne devions nous presser pour le rejoindre.

Les jeunes femmes sourirent de concert, toujours amusées par les petites remarques, parfois acerbes, qui unissait les garçons de leur petit groupe. Fin prêtent, elles se hâtèrent de rejoindre Godric et ensemble ils s'éloignèrent de la petite maison en devisant joyeusement, se dépêchant tout de même pour rattraper le brun déjà presque parvenu au bout du chemin.

Les quatre amis, unis depuis plus de trois années comme les doigts de la main, avaient pris l'habitude de passer leurs journées ensembles, se réunissant dans la matinée dans cette cabane de pierre en forêt. Il y discutaient des heures entières, apprenant à ce connaître mieux que quiconque, forgeant l'une de ces rares amitiés dite indestructible. Ils aimaient juste être ensembles et préparer milles plans incongrus à l'abris de ces murs chargés de leurs souvenirs communs, souvenirs de joies où moments de peines. Le fait est qu'ils étaient maintenant quatre, jamais l'un n'avançait sans s'assurer que les trois autres suivaient. Tous apportaient quelques choses à leur groupe, Godric et son entrain, sa fougue, sa joie et sa combativité. Helga et sa simplicité, sa gentillesse, son amour des autres et sa loyauté sans faille. Salazar et son humour cinglant, son esprit rusé, son côté revêche et son envie d'allez toujours plus loin. Rowena et sa culture, ses bons conseils, sa sagesse et son esprit analytique. Ils avaient ensembles, main dans la main, construit des liens plus fort encore que ceux du sang. Ils formaient une vraie famille !

C'est toujours en discutant qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du petit village nommé depuis un moment déjà Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme, et un regard plus tard, sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée, ils reprirent leur chemin en s'engageant dans l'allée principale. Salazar marchait droit, la tête haute, fièrement et calmement, distribuant des regards noirs aux demoiselles qui posaient des yeux intéressés sur sa silhouette, cela le faisait beaucoup rire. Ca amusait également Helga, sa voisine, qui elle marchait d'un petit pas pressé en lançant des regards compatissants aux pauvres filles rejetées. Godric courait à droite ou à gauche, comme un jeune chien fou, riant d'un rien et en tentant en vint de charmer ou consoler les délaissées. Rowena fièrement dressée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, regardait tout ce petit monde évoluer en habituée avec un regard indulgent. Le soleil brillait, la journée était douce, les habitants du village paisible vaquaient à leurs occupations. Tout était idyllique et parfait… probablement trop parfait.

Un grondement assourdissant assaillis soudainement les oreilles de tous les êtres vivants du coin. Une explosion retentit à l'entrée de la rue principale, là où les quatre jeunes gens se trouvaient un moment plus tôt. Lorsque justement ils regardèrent l'endroit, ils ne virent qu'un nuage noirâtre, des gravas et des flammes d'un orange vif, léchant déjà les murs des maisons voisines. Sans se pauser de questions ou se concerter, Godric, Rowena, Salazar et Helga, baguette en main, coururent sur les lieux de la scène, où une dizaine de sorciers tous habillés de tuniques grises s'échappaient des ruines, un sourire malsain sur leurs lèvres fines. La petite bande s'étaient souvent entraînés ensembles à pratiquer la magie, s'entre aidant mutuellement à devenir plus fort, à perfectionner leurs sorts. C'est donc naturellement et en équipe qu'ils entamèrent le combat. Mais pendant qu'ils luttaient durement et vaillamment pour repousser et arrêter leurs agresseurs, une demi douzaine appartenant au même groupuscule s'engagea dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, attaquants sournoisement enfants, adolescents ou adultes. Il fallut une bonne heure aux quatre amis pour venir à bout de tout le monde, débusquer les derniers qui en sentant la débâcle s'étaient lâchement cachés où ils le pouvaient. Une heure avant de rétablir le calme, la paix et l'ordre. Il fut alors temps de faire le constat, tristement le village fut nettoyé des marques du grabuge et des corps. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, le soir tombait.

- On se retrouve à la maisonnette demain, au plus tôt, je dois vous parler.

Rowena avait parlé sèchement avec pourtant dans la voix comme dans les yeux, des sanglots étouffés.

Helga en pleure hocha la tête pour signifier sont accord et sans ajouter autre chose, elle partie en courant aussi vite que le lui permettait sa tenue. Godric et Salazar, l'air sombre, acceptèrent d'un signe de tête également et partirent chacun dans leurs coins, les épaules voûtées, tristement.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut seule, elle soupira et laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya rageusement. "Cette acte innommable ne doit plus jamais se reproduire" Pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle prit à son tour le chemin du manoir Serdaigle, après un dernier regard douloureux vers la place au centre du village où brillait déjà une torche magique en mémoire des disparus.

+++------+++°+++------+++

Le lendemain, la jeune Rowena se leva à l'aube, elle fit appeler sa demoiselle de compagnie afin de pouvoir se préparer au plus vite. Après avoir été apprêtée et avoir rapidement déjeuné elle partie s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Elle ne réapparut à la lueur du jour que plusieurs heures plus tard, quelques livres et parchemins au creux des bras. Lorsqu'elle eu tout enfermé dans un sac de toile, elle partie prestement avec en direction de la cabane dans les bois pour rejoindre ses amis.

Peu avant que la jeune femme s'élance sur le chemin du lieu de rencontre des quatre amis, deux d'entres eux s'éveillaient seulement. Salazar bondit de son lit en voyant l'heure, il s'habille le plus vite qu'il le put puis alla chercher son pur-sang de monture appelé Athila. Un magnifique cheval noir dès plus rapide, le jeune homme ne voulait pas décevoir son amie en arrivant en retard alors que le sujet du jour paraissait si important. Il monta en selle et s'élança au galop.

Helga s'éveilla elle aussi mortifié d'avoir tant et si bien dormie malgré les évènements de la vieille. Sa famille était aussi connue que celles de ses compagnons, mais elle était aussi la moins riche. Elle s'apprêta donc seule en vitesse et c'est le ventre vide et un long ruban à la main qu'elle courut dehors rejoindre les autres, heureusement sa maison était la plus proche de la petite maisonnette des bois.

Miss Serdaigle et Poufsouffle arrivèrent presque au même moment, elles se sourires, un peu tristement tout de même, en voyant l'héritier Serpentard attacher sa monture à un arbre quelques pas plus loin. Ils se rejoignirent sur le pas de la porte et soupirèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

- Evidemment Godric n'a put se présenter à temps, attaqua le brun.

- Il ne sert à rien de s'emporter, cela ne le fera point accourir plus vite, lui reprocha la plus petite des femmes qui se débattait toujours avec ses cheveux.

Rowena préféra ne rien dire, après avoir haussé les épaules elle poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle accrocha sa cape à la paterne et avança dans la petite salle. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant le feu brillant qui ronronnait dans l'âtre. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres qu'elle avait entendu entrer mais ils faisaient la même tête qu'elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cheminée sans rien trouver, elle ne comprit qu'une fois qu'elle se fut retournée en avisant la haute silhouette recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, endormit.

- Godric ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment d'être réveillé ainsi et chuta lourdement au sol, il leva sa tête ébouriffée vers la sorcière, les paupières encore lourde, d'une voix pleine de sommeil il se justifia.

- J'étais sûr de ne pas être en retard ainsi.

Sa phrase provoqua une petite vague de rire chez les autres membres du groupe. Godric aimait faire le pitre, il aimait remonter par tous les moyens le moral des troupes. Il sourit, gêné, toujours au sol, se grattant la tête nerveusement.

Il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil en voyant ces amis s'installer à leur tour. En croisant le regard déterminé de Rowena il sut qu'il devait se calmer. "La conversation qui s'annonçait allait être sérieuse… et probablement déterminante", pensa-t-il en se callant confortablement et en tendant les oreilles.

En effet, la plus grande des deux demoiselle ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait apporter et en déversa le contenu sur la table basse entre eux. Elle leva son regard et invita ces camarades à lire les documents. Après plusieurs minutes tous avait prit connaissance d'au moins un feuillet, la jeune femme entreprit donc de s'expliquer, d'une voix très douce.

- Comme vous le constatez, ces papiers sont la liste des disparus lors de chacune des batailles qui on eu lieu ces trois dernières années. Que remarquez vous ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent interloqués en ce demandant où voulait en venir la jeune châtaine. Salazar soupira et répondit d'un air morne.

- Il y a une majorité d'enfant et d'adolescent. Mais où veux-tu en venir je te pris ? Nous avons constaté cela il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Rowena soupira et jeta un regard noir au garçon. Tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière sont oreille, elle reprit la parole.

- Ne prend pas cet air vide ! Tout comme nous tous tu étais là hier et cela t'a touché aussi ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Si cela perdure les sorciers disparaîtrons !!! Les plus jeunes ne savent rien de la magie ! On leur donne une baguette à 17 ans et adieu Dragon qu'ils se débrouillent ! La magie se perd ! Les plus jeunes meurs en masse, privés d'une défense qu'ils devraient avoir !

Elle stoppa pour reprendre son souffle, rouge et les yeux vibrants de colère. Salazar réfléchissait silencieusement aux paroles prononcées, Godric abasourdi par cet éclat regardait les autres en attendant une réaction de leur part. C'est Helga qui coupa le silence, pour une fois sa voix était sûre et son regard assuré.

- Je suis d'accord. Hier après le constat, je me suis dit qu'une quantité d'entre eux aurait pus s'en sortir si ils avaient sus utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Personnellement les miens se sont manifestés à 10 ans, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi je n'ai eu droit à une baguette qu'à 17 ans. Heureusement que ma relative puissance ma permit d'apprendre seule à me servir de ma magie, même sans baguette, sinon je ne serais pas aussi forte aujourd'hui.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête et Godric rajouta son grain de sel.

- Je suis d'accord également. Mais, excusez ma question, que pouvons nous faire pour remédier à cela ?

- C'est bien pour cela que je voulais que nous en parlions ensembles, répondit l'héritière Serdaigle. A nous quatre nous devrions trouver une solution réalisable et…

- Une école… coupa Salazar d'une voix froide.

Trois regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui, une foule de questions muettes contenus dedans. Le brun releva la tête vers eux et soupira, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler. Mais le sujet était capital, surtout pour lui. Son petit frère avait été tué 6 ans plus tôt lors d'une attaque du genre de la veille. Le garçon avait alors 13 ans, Gabriel était destiné à être un puissant sorcier, mais il avait été assassiné sans pouvoir se défendre car aussi fort soit-il, il n'aurait eu sa baguette qu'à 17 ans comme le voulait la tradition sorcière. L'homme chassa ses souvenirs douloureux et reprit de sa voix glacée, impassible.

- Nous devrions bâtir une école, nous y enseignerions nos connaissances aux plus jeunes, nous leurs apprendrons toute la subtilité de la magie.

Il se tut quelques secondes et Rowena en profita pour intervenir d'un ton joyeux.

- Bien sûre ! Ainsi non seulement ils sauraient se protéger mais en plus la magie actuelle ne se perdra pas, elle se transmettra de génération en génération, elle perdurera et s'étoffera au fil de temps. C'est la solution parfaite Sal'. Avec nos quatre magies différentes nous pourrions former des élèves selon nos affinités pour un meilleur travail.

- Cela va demander du temps, de l'argent et de l'énergie, intervint Helga dont les yeux brillaient tout de même à cette idée.

- Je suis partant, poursuivit Godric en souriant largement. J'en ais assez de ces batailles meurtrières. Même la plupart des adultes du village ne savent pas vraiment utiliser la magie, si nous voulons redresser les choses on doit s'y prendre maintenant. Et puis nous passerons peut-être à la postérité, ajouta-t-il avec humour. En tout cas, nos noms de famille nous aiderons à bousculer les coutumes.

Le silence tomba, Rowena voyait déjà l'école et l'effet bénéfique pour le monde sorcier. Helga songeait à ce qu'elle pourrait enseigner avec déjà une pointe d'angoisse. Godric se voyait jouer au héro devant ces élèves pour les impressionner. Salazar voyait là un moyen de regrouper tous les plus jeunes dans un endroit où il pourrait veiller sur eux pour que plus jamais quelqu'un ne perde un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Tu dis parfois des chose intelligente Godric, c'est surprenant, reprit le brun après un moment. Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur l'idée mais comment allons nous nous y prendre ? Il faut un emplacement, faire accepter l'idée, faire venir les élèves, à partir de quel âge d'ailleurs ? Nous ne pouvons pas enlever de jeunes enfants de leur famille ! Combien de temps les garderont nous ?

- Doucement Salazar, coupa Helga gentiment. Attention, nous ne sommes pas habitués à t'entendre autant, ajouta-t-elle en souriant amusée.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse et se renfrogna d'un air boudeur. Godric sourit narquoisement en faisant un clin d'œil à la Miss Poufsouffle. Rowena abordait encore sont air indulgent, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- Sal' à toutefois raison. Il va y avoir beaucoup de détails à aborder et régler avant que nous puissions lancer le projet concrètement. Et ne vous moquez pas de lui quand il se décide d'être loquace, termina-t-elle en souriant.

On entendit un vague "Traîtresse" s'élever du garçon brun et tous éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, heureux de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure ensembles, tous les quatre unis.

**+++------+++°+++------+++**

- Voilà c'est ici ! S'exclama Godric avec fierté.

Salazar soupira en se massant les tempes, Rowena croisa les bras sévèrement en levant les yeux au ciel une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres, Helga s'esclaffa en se moquant gentiment du blond. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit encore plus et lança un regard rêveur derrière lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans le terrain voisin de celui où se trouvait leur cabane. On ne voyait que l'épaisse forêt, un lac et un pré vert immense.

- Ne soyez pas si défaitistes ! Reprit le beau jeune homme, ses yeux bleu pétillants plus que jamais. L'endroit est splendide, c'est parfait !!!

Voilà déjà un mois que l'idée de l'école avait été annoncée, et avec leurs efforts combinés ils avaient bien avancés. Grâce au fait que leurs quatre familles étaient les plus riches, vieilles, puissantes et bienfaitrices, ils avaient rapidement obtenus les autorisations pour ouvrir un établissement d'enseignement. Le gouvernements, les hauts dirigeants du monde magique de l'époque n'avaient de toute façon guère le choix, ils avaient eux aussi constatés les problèmes énoncés par nos amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas protéger tous les villages et encore moins confier une baguette à des jeunes gens qui ne sauraient s'en servir. Ainsi la demande des héritiers des quatre grandes familles tombait du ciel et fut acceptée presque immédiatement. Ils avaient carte blanche à condition que le projet aboutisse avant une année, après quoi les dirigeants n'aideraient plus en rien. C'est pour cela que tôt ce matin là, le petit groupe était réuni en ces lieux, cherchant si l'endroit conviendrait où non à leur future école de magie.

- Tu plaisantes ! Grogna Salazar. C'est magnifique je te l'accorde, mais il n'y a rien !

- Enfin Godric, tu avais dit avoir la solution des lieux ! Il fallait préciser que tout restait à faire, aucune fondations, rien ! Rappel toi que nous n'avons qu'un peu plus de onze mois ! C'est impossible si nous restons sur cette idée de château ! Compléta Rowena agacée.

- L'endroit est beau, un château ici, pas loin du lac, serait sublime. Cela ferait un cadre idéal pour nos étudiants, intervint Helga de sa voix douce. Mais il est vrai que construire le bâtiment dans les temps impartis me parait bien irréalisable.

Godric perdit son sourire et croisa les bras, énervé à son tour. Il prit un air dégoûté et une lueur déterminée s'enflamma dans ses prunelles. Il attaqua la voix forte et vibrante avec renfort de grands gestes animés.

- Dieu que vous êtes décevants !!! Soyez donc plus optimistes ! Sommes nous des sorciers ? Ce château devra avoir une âme si nous voulons qu'il traverse les années et plus sans devenir une ruine à son tour ! Je sais jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même que nous devons bâtir cela ici ! Vous ne sentez pas ces picotements qui courent le long de nos corps, dans nos veines, ce lieu est empli de magie ! C'est là ou ça ne sera pas !!!

Les trois autres le regardèrent les yeux ronds reprendre son souffle. La fougue du Gryffondor venait de parler et de les convaincre. L'école ouvrirait donc ces portes sur cette plaine verte d'Ecosse ! Ils lui sourirent en guise d'acceptation et le blond se calma instantanément pour retrouver sa joie habituelle.

"Voilà un autre pas de fait. Y arriverons nous ?" Songea Rowena en fixant l'étendue ensoleillée devant ses yeux. L'endroit semblait plein de promesses, mais étais-ce de bonnes promesses ? Celles d'un bel avenir ou d'un échec cuisant ?

Ils quittèrent l'endroit paisible pour s'atteler à leurs tâches respective, se promettant de se rejoindre le lendemain matin à la petite maisonnette pour faire le point. Le blond les regarda partir avec son éternel sourire puis il disparut à son tour pour regagner sa demeure. Il pénétra dans le Hall du manoir bruyamment et courut jusqu'à la pièce où son père et son grand-père devaient discuter de la famille et de diverses choses comme à leurs habitudes. Les deux hommes, semblables au blond avec quelques années de plus, s'arrêtèrent net et se tournèrent en cœur vers le plus jeune, dardant sur lui deux regards curieux et un brin irrités. L'héritier fit un timide sourire d'excuse pour être entré de la sorte sans se faire annoncer puis il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son père et son aïeule. Ils discutèrent un long moment, quand Godric quitta le bureau familial il était déjà tard et il devait encore étudier le lourd grimoire qu'il portait sous son bras gauche.

Serpentard avait lui passé son après midi à chercher un moyen de réunir tous les enfants sorciers sans avoir à leurs courir après dans tout l'Angleterre. Plongé jusqu'au cou dans divers livres et parchemins de formules plus ou moins vieilles, il épluchait le tout consciencieusement car il n'avait absolument pas envie de se voir dans l'obligation de voyager dans tout le pays pour dénicher les apprentis sorciers à qui ils devraient enseigner.

Miss Poufsouffle dans sa charmante et tout de même imposante maison, avait eu l'immense privilège de se voir confier la rude mission qui était de créer le blason du collège qu'ils devaient ouvrir. Elle griffonnait, dessinais, croquais, assemblait, changeait… Installée sur son lit, une tonne de parchemins et plumes voletants autour d'elle, elle grognait de mécontentement devant ce qu'elle appelait sont piètre talent en dessin.

De son côté la jolie Serdaigle planchait sur la façon dont ils allaient enseigner à leurs futurs élèves. J'entends par là, qui s'occupera de quel élève et comment saurait-ils quel étudiant correspondrait le mieux à l'une ou l'autre de leur magie. Elle cherchait donc assidûment un moyen de savoir des l'arrivés des enfants avec lequel d'eux quatre ils devraient apprendre.

Autant dire que tous travaillèrent tard et avec acharnement aux moyens de résoudre tous ces petits problèmes qui après la construction du château lui-même, étaient relativement crucial pour eux. La nuit était tombée et bien entamée quand ils rejoignirent leurs couches respectives, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin ils arrivèrent tous de bonne heure dans leur petite cabane en forêt. Chacun avait un air ensommeillé, les vêtements mis en hâte, divers papiers sous le bras et une lueur satisfaite au fond des yeux. Ils s'installèrent prestement, Salazar alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et s'installa avec délice dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Godric posa son épais grimoire sur la petite table dans un nuage de poussière et prit place à son tour. Helga ramena des tasses pour tout le monde pendant que Rowena préparait du thé et une assiette de biscuits, personne n'ayant prit le temps de se remplir l'estomac. "Les nouvelles doivent toutes êtres bonnes" pensa-t-elle en rapportant le plateau sur la petite table. Une fois tous servis et installé, un court silence les enveloppa. La petite brune se décida et sortie trois parchemins de sa petite besace, elle les étalas devant eux pour que chacun puisse les voir.

Le premier emblème était de couleur bronze, les formes arrondis, le blason était coupé en quatre parties et on trouvait dans chacune d'elle la première lettre de leurs prénoms avec une écriture stylisée et colorée. Le S vert pour Salazar en haut à gauche, le G de Godric en rouge en haut à droite, le R bleu de Rowena en bas à gauche et un H jaune pour elle en bas à droite. En dessous semblait flotter un drapeau de couleur bronze lui aussi, n'attendant plus que le nom de l'école.

Le deuxième emblème était davantage rectangulaire que le premier, les coins du haut étaient recourbés sur l'arrière, le tout dans les teintes d'or, sans être tapageuse. Une fois encore le blason était séparé en quatre parties, cette fois chacune d'elles étaient colorés et contenait un animal dessiné. Une partie rouge avec un lion d'or au milieu en haut à gauche, une partie verte avec un serpent d'argent en haut à droite, un blaireau d'argent également en bas à gauche sur un fond jaune et un aigle aux ailes déployés en bas à droite, en or sur un fond bleu. Au dessus flottait une jolie bannière aux bords gondolés pour le nom de l'école, une autre en dessous pour le slogan.

Le troisième emblème était un rond d'argent ou figurait en ligne les quatre animaux des quatre amis. Un serpent vert, un lion rouge, un blaireau jaune et un aigle bleu. Le tout était simplifié à l'extrême, il restait juste la place d'y ajouter le nom de l'école.

Rowena, Godric et Salazar se penchèrent sur les dessins avec un air extrêmement concentré. Bien vite le troisième fut écarté, les couleurs, la disposition et le côté trop simpliste ne leur convenant pas. Ils débâtirent ensuite un moment sur les deux autres. Godric trouvant les animaux inutiles et les deux autres jugeant que c'était plutôt les lettres de leurs prénoms qui l'étaient. Il fallut une douzaine de minutes pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le deuxième emblème. Satisfaite, Helga fit disparaître des deux autres et elle rangea précieusement celui-ci pour pouvoir le reproduire dès qu'il le faudrait. Se fut ensuite autour de Serpentard.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil quand tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il soupira faussement ennuyé et dans un sourire il sorti une banale plume de sa poche. Enfin, banale… Tout est relatif. Une plume d'environs trente centimètres de haut, bleu nuit avec une pointe d'argent brillant étrangement. Ces amis le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds en exigeant des explications.

- C'est une plume ensorcelée par un vieux rituel de famille. Elle… Comment dire… Elle renifle la magie, la sent et la détecte dans le périmètre qu'on lui accorde. Nous devrons malheureusement nous contenter de prendre à l'école les jeunes sorciers que nous connaissons pour l'instant… A partir du moment où vous aussi aurez versé une goutte de votre sang sur la plume, elle écrira automatiquement les noms de tous les sorciers naissants de par l'Angleterre. J'ai aussi trouvé un sort de localisation qui nous permettra avec plus ou moins de précision de localiser les sorciers de 12 à 18 ans qui vivent en Ecosse à l'heure actuel.

Il stoppa un peu essoufflé et assez fière de lui. Rowena semblait chercher pourquoi elle ne connaissait pas tel sort. Helga souriait enchantée que cela tourne bien. Godric, en bon fonceur qu'il était, avait déjà entaillé le bout de son pouce gauche d'un coup de baguette, il laissa tomber une goutte du liquide carmin en défiant le brun du regard qui lui, se contenta de lui sourire narquoisement. Bien vite les deux jeunes femmes en firent autant. La plume fut entourée d'un halot lumineux violet puis s'éteignit, elle resta bien droite sur la table, prête à écrire. Le brun agrandit le petit livre de cuir noir qu'il avait apporté et posa la plume dessus, cela fait il se tourna vers les autres, attendant qu'eux aussi expliquent leurs découvertes.

Se fut donc autour de Rowena qui se leva en soupirant car pas vraiment heureuse de ce qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle aurait pensé faire plus simple, mais au fil de ses recherches il était apparut clairement que cette solution serait la meilleur et la plus simple.

-Je vous préviens immédiatement, je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous convienne. J'ai trouvé dans un recueil de sortilège une façon assez particulière d'ensorceler les objets. Un peu comme cette plume d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, je crois que nous devons trouver un objet dans lequel nous placerons un fragment de notre magie respective. Normalement le choc de nos quatre magies unies devrait donner une sorte de vie propre à l'objet. Celui-ci devrait alors pouvoir lire nos élèves pour décider avec lequel d'entre nous il apprendra le plus.

- C'est excellent, approuva Helga. Il serait même amusant de faire concrètement ces quatre groupes, cela les pousserait à faire mieux, à se surpasser pour surpasser les autres groupes.

- Oui, acquiesça Godric. La compétitivité est quelque chose de bon pour motiver des enfants. J'aime ce principe, cela mettra de l'animation. Et on devrait prendre un des horribles chapeaux de la vieille tirante de la taverne, ça rappellerait des souvenirs à bon nombre d'entre nous, acheva-t-il en riant.

Les autres sourirent mais aucun ne pensa à démentir l'idée plutôt loufoque du blond de la bande. D'ailleurs tous les regards se posèrent cette fois sur lui, en attente de sa solution miracle pour la construction du bâtiment. Gryffondor rougi légèrement et gigota un peu mal à l'aise. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança sans plus réfléchir en parlant le plus vite possible.

- J'ai du parler de ça avec mon père et mon grand père ils m'on parlé du rituel qui a été utilisé pour construire notre manoir il y a un peu plus de 200 ans c'est un rituel assez compliqué et fatiguant mais je crois que nous serons capable de le faire et si tout ce passe bien nous pourrons créer un bâtiment en accord avec nos souhaits et nos magie la construction vivra en quelque sorte car faite de magie l'idéal pour notre école quoi !

Le tout avait été dit si vite que les trois autres avaient eu du mal à suivre. Helga était resté figée, les yeux écarquillés avec un air un peu stupide. Rowena fixait le pauvre garçon de son œil acéré en essayant de déceler si il plaisantait ou non.

- Un rituel pour construire, enfin je devrais dire apparaître, le château ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Cracha Salazar en rogne.

- C'est rapide et efficace, je vis dans un manoir créer magiquement je vous rappel !!!

- Mais est-tu sot à ce point ? Reprit le brun. Ta famille avait tous les membres vivants à l'époque pour faire votre manoir !!! Nous ne sommes que quatre !!!

- Je sais qu'on le peu, s'entêta le blondinet.

L'air crépitait un peu sous l'énervement de Serpentard. Helga se défigea enfin en secouant la tête d'un air navré vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleu comme-ci elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était un malade incurable. La jeune Serdaigle posa calmement ses deux bras sur ses genoux et leva les yeux pour demander posément :

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que nous en sommes capable Godric ?

Le jeune homme se tortilla davantage sur son siège, il détourna la tête pour plonger son regard électrique dans le feu. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il répondit.

- Je le sais tout comme j'ai sus que la plaine serait l'endroit. J'en ai rêvé aussi. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes assez puissant mais je sais qu'en nous servant de la magie déjà présente là bas nous créerons le plus château de toute l'Angleterre !!!

Rowena lui lança un regard surprit puis sourit doucement.

- Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer, je veux croire en toi Godric. Prépare tout ce qu'il faut et dit nous la date, nous serons TOUS là.

Elle ne laissait le choix à personne. La jeune femme invita tout le monde à reprendre place et à poursuivre la conversation tranquillement. Il fut donc également décidé se jour là qu'ils commenceraient par accueillir les enfants du village de Pré-au-Lard, que l'âge pour venir serait de 11 ans et qu'ils planifieraient la totalité de l'apprentissage sur 7 années.

**+++------+++°+++------+++**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, un voile opaque c'était levé et englobait tout sur son passage. Quatre silhouettes parcouraient la plaine, un peu voûtés à cause du vent qui tempêtait pour le moment. Elles parvinrent tout de même rapidement à l'endroit souhaité, à quelques mètres d'un magnifique lac qui étincelait dans la nuit. Les quatre personnes se séparèrent, chacun partant vers un point bien précis, à plusieurs mètres les uns des autres. Si ce n'est le bruit de la houle et de la forêt, le silence régnait. Bientôt quatre torches enflammées déchirèrent le voile sombre, elles semblaient être si loin les unes des autres qu'en arrivant à ce moment précis il aurait été impossible de dire que ceux qui les tenaient étais arrivés ensembles.

Godric, au nord, la torche planté à ses pieds, priais tous les grands sorciers qu'il connaissait pour que tout ce passe bien. Il ne souhaitait pas passer pour un hurluberlu devant ces meilleurs amis, en particulier devant Serpentard. Il attrapa et décrocha la petite bourse de cuire à sa taille et en sorti la pierre lunaire qui se mit à briller étrangement, il leva la tête et vit trois lueurs identiques autour, il sourit et lança le caillou devant lui. Il renversa alors le contenu du petit sac sur la torche, de la poussière de la pierre mélangée à d'autres ingrédients échoua sur le sol et la flamme, celle-ci vira au bleu/mauve, le blond sourit deux fois plus, satisfait. Il entailla sa paume d'un coup de baguette et laissa le sang s'écouler sur la flamme. Des filaments s'en échappèrent en retour, traçant un chemin entre lui et l'endroit ou il avait jeté la pierre lunaire. Rapidement il vit que les autres en avaient fais autant, on pouvait voir chacune des torches êtres reliés à un caillou, et chaque pierres se relier entre elles. Des lueurs bleutées s'élevaient de toute la zone, illuminant subitement la scène. Le garçon se mit à genoux et planta le bout de ses doigts dans la terre encore humide de la pluie de l'après-midi. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à psalmodier en latin, le texte et les formules à énoncer. Il entendit aussitôt écho à ses paroles dans la personne d'Helga qui se trouvait à l'ouest, vint tout de suite après Salazar qui était au sud puis Rowena à l'est. Ils déclamèrent ensembles leur litanie sans se soucier du reste du monde, cela semblait devoir durer toujours.

Bientôt une silhouette fantomatique se forma devant eux, traçant peu à peu les contours d'un immense bâtiment. Ils reprirent encore plus fort en enfonçant presque leurs mains entières dans le sol meuble. L'énergie les quittait, ils soufflaient maintenant le texte plus qu'ils ne le déclamaient mais ne voulais pas abandonner. La lumière en face d'eux devint aveuglante les forçant à fermer les yeux et à baisser la tête, mais aucun ne voulut arrêter, ils continuèrent encore un long moment à réciter le rituel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous, moitié inconscient et moitié endormis sur l'herbe froide.

C'est l'aube qui les trouvas là et les réveillas. Godric se redressa en pestant contre la rosée car il avait froid. Il avisa la torche éteinte et se souvint alors de ce qu'ils avaient fais la veille, ils avaient tenté le rituel pour le château. Il leva le nez et tomba face à une imposante tour de pierre. Un cri de joie lui échappa et un sourire géant barra son visage. Il couru comme un fou jusqu'à Helga qu'il trouva assise dans l'herbe, le visage levé, pleurant comme une madeleine, de joie. Ensembles ils rejoignirent les deux autres devant l'entrée. Tous les quatre côtes à côtes regardaient fièrement leur œuvre, ils étaient sales, épuisés et rayonnais pourtant.

Le château était loin d'être complet, il faudrait terminer les tourelles, l'aménager, s'occuper du parc, de la clôture… Bref, il restait encore beaucoup, mais grâce à ce tronc principal et à la petite tourelle, l'espoir de finir à temps était revenu. De plus, le château, même en parti construit comme à l'heure actuelle, aurait suffit à accueillir leurs premiers élèves. C'est donc plus heureux que jamais que les quatre compères s'en retournèrent chez eux, après avoir fait une petite visite de l'intérieur tout de même.

**+++------+++°+++------+++**

- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée que nous avons eue là !!!

- Calme toi Helga, rit Rowena en vérifiant toutefois d'un œil nerveux que tout convenait.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le Hall de leur école, dans le Hall de Poudlard, car tel est son nom. La jeune Poufsouffle tripotait nerveusement sa robe jaune et se mordait la lèvre d'un air nerveux, elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Les deux garçons, Godric de rouge vêtu et Salazar de vert, se disputaient copieusement dans un coin, sûrement pour éviter de devenir nerveux à leurs tours. Rowena se maîtrisait tant bien que mal en s'assurant que tout était en ordre autour d'elle et d'en sa tenue majoritairement bleue. Le château était prêt, et eux aussi, enfin autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. D'ici quelques petites minutes, les hauts dirigeants et les premiers étudiants fouleraient le sol de leur noble collège.

Ils avaient passés les mois précédents à tout peaufiner, ils avaient prit des heures pour achever le château, le meubler et le décorer, créer les dortoirs et apposer divers sortilèges de protections ou autres un peu partout. Ils avaient fini par ramener toutes leurs familles pour que cette école soit prête dans les délais. La Miss Serdaigle sourit nostalgique en pensent à divers moment, comme par exemple quand elle, son père et Godric, tentaient de se mettre d'accord sur la façon dont serait meublée la grande salle de cérémonie et de repas, en s'énervant, le blondinet s'était pris les pieds dans l'une des bannières qui n'avait pas encore été suspendue, il avait traversé toute une grande table sur le ventre en hurlant comme un possédé. Ou la fois ou Salazar était tombé dans les escaliers qui menait aux cachots, il s'était empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il se disputait avec Godric pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, arrivé en bas, il s'était aussitôt relevé en boitillant et avait accuser l'autre de l'avoir poussé avec un ton de petit garçon. Elle-même avait eu son lot d'idiotie dans les préparatifs, comme quand on l'avait retrouvé perdue au 7ème étages, elle tournait depuis plus de deux heures, le château avait joué avec elle… Ou Helga que ce joueur de château avait enfermée dans un placard à balais du premier… Que de souvenirs amusants avait amené ce projet magnifique, et voilà qu'ils en voyaient plus ou moins le bout…

Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre vers l'immense et lourde porte de bois qui gardait l'entrée. Ils se sourirent d'un air complice et poussèrent d'une seule poussée les battants. Eblouis un instant, ils sourirent à la petite foule, serré les uns contres les autres, tous éblouissants dans leurs couleurs, le blason de Poudlard brillant haut et fort au dessus de leurs têtes.

**POUDLARD**

_**"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"**_

* * *

_**Voilà, un petit OS misérable pour passer le temps... J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs pareils alors ne frappez pas l'Autrice s'il vous plais (Soyez gentils c'est NOWEL !!!). Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic, tapez pas non plus, je vais m'y remettre, promis, juré et... heu... craché (Soyons fou, c'est moi qui fait le ménage de toute façon). J'ai eu un gros passage à vide côté inspi (Merci encore aux fofo's de RPG de m'avoir remise sur le droit chemin de l'écriture !!!). **_

_**J'arrête de jouer à Raconte Ta Life, je vous laisse allez lire d'autres tite's merveilles (Pas que ce OS en soit une me direz-vous, et bien je vous répondrais "Oui je sais, j'ai le droit de rêver ! Na !").**_

_**Merci à ceux qui on lus, merci à ceux qui prendrons 30 secondes pour me laissez un petit commentaire d'encouragement ou de menace pour que je n'approche plus mon clavier dans le but d'écrire... **_

_**Bref, MERCIIIIIII A TOUS ET JOYEUX NOEL !!! (Et BONNE ANNEE tant qu'on y est !) **_


End file.
